projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Westhaven Mine - DUNGEONS
Jared, Josh and Austin have their characters make their way into Westhaven Mine. Part 1 and Part 2. Synopsis The group finally meet up with Diath. They discuss what they need to do, and Josh wonders how long they have to perform the tasks. The party rests and gets experience points. Jared realizes that he needs to change the game to morning. The group meet with Raith at Twine Hall. They ask about Rietta. Shyun tries to convince everyone that he banged her. They discuss with Diath about the multiple missions that they have been given. Tadorin wants to go back to the military leader. Tadorin starts name dropping everyone to try to be able to speak to the leader! He sends a note instead. Shyun tries to intimidate the guy. Shyun gets surrounded by guards after he picks him up. Josh gets terrible rolls again and is told by the guards to put him down as he gets escorted out. Jared goes out of the game for a moment and has to make sure the others don't think this is a one or the other mission situation. They start on their quest towards the mine. Tadorin checks for how long it has been since the last tracks were found on the path. As they are walking along the path after several hours, they see a large eagle in the distance. The hippogriff flies off and heads to the mountains. Shyun gets some meat from the hippogriff's leftovers. Eventually, they make it to the buildings where the mines are supposed to be. They notice that there is no activity throughout the buildings. Diath finds an open door, and a horrible smell is released. Looking in the window, Shyun sees that it is rotten food. They move on to looking into the other buildings. Tadorin investigates the area. Shyun finds some weird looking marks heading towards the mine. Tadorin heads over to check them out. They head into the mine. A foul stench is coming out of the mine. Jared draws up a map. Austin messes around with notes while Jared makes the map. Josh sees the map and Jared tells them how to use it. They don't like how the monk looks. The group move into the room full of barrels. Josh and Austin accidentally place things on the map that won't go away! The characters move on. They find the first room that was made for mining ore. They find some skeletons in the room. Tadorin investigates the skeletons. Shyun starts to leaves Tadorin behind. They joke about stomping on the skeletons to find money and bullets inside like in Dead Space. Shyun becomes annoyed by Tadorin's investigating. Diath shushes them both, and Tadorin complains that Shyun got them in trouble! Diath leads the others through the mine. They approach a hole. They are unable to see the bottom of the hole. Tadorin drops a rock into the hole and counts how long it takes to hit the bottom. It was quite a large hole. They joke about slipping and falling down the hole. Shyun investigates the barrels he found - and on Jared's screen he went through a wall. More skeletons are found. The barrels are full of iron ore. Jared spins the skeletons around. As they continue to head forward, the smell becomes stronger. A mist appears and becomes thicker as it goes further. Josh thinks it is poo gas. Tadorin wants to approach the gas cautiously. Jared draws a line as to where the gas starts. Shyun tosses some meat down the hallway. It is safe to walk through. Jared forgot to point out that it is dark and they can't see! They ask around if they have a torch. Nobody has a torch! Shyun finds a torch back in the mine and brings it back. They light it. Shyun checks to make sure that the torch doesn't explode when reacting with the gas! In the next room, they see some rocks and holes. Jared has to place more bodies. Josh and Austin comment on all the bodies. They find some more barrels. The barrels are full of water. Tadorin is checking the bodies. All the bodies suddenly stand up together. Tadorin backs away from one of the zombies and shoots an arrow at his knee. Austin asks if a 26 hits! It goes right through the leg. Shyun kicks another zombie. Diath splits a zombie in half! Tadorin hits with another arrow. Shyun lights a body for light. Shyun wants Diath to duck so he can slam his foot into the zombie's chest. Shyun jumps on Diath to land on a zombie, and Diath almost splits another zombie in half. The whole party becomes burned. Tadorin's next shot snaps off the zombie's leg. Shyun encourages one of the zombies into the hole. The on fire zombie is pushed down the hole, and Jared plays with the zombie on the map as it falls. It falls for a long time. Diath hits a zombie with his sword. Tadorin drinks some water, but it doesn't remove the burning feeling. Tadorin shoots an arrow into the zombie's back. Austin is having some bad rolls. Shyun sidekicks into a zombie. It topples into the hole. Austin jokes that he will respawn next to the hole with one less heart like in The Legend of Zelda! Another zombie is hit in the brain. Tadorin finally kills the zombie. Austin continues his appalling roll streak, despite killing the zombie which had one hit point left. The gas is coming from the large hole, and Shyun has tried to plug it with zombies, but it didn't work! They walk out of the gas zone, and take a rest outside the gas. Austin is trying to change his dice by changing their color! The group comes across a collapsed chamber, with hands and bodies appearing out of the rubble. Austin keeps on changing the color of his dice to be annoying! Shyun kicks down some boards blocking a path. The boards snap under his strength. They peek into the room. Everyone rolls as they look into the room. They find something sparkling in the walls. There are gemstones and jewels in the walls. The rubble at the end of the room didn't fall into the room. A small steel chest was under the rubble. Josh rolls double 20's! Diath looks pale and coughs. The chest is opened, and inside is gemstones and jewels. Diath puts the jewels into his backpack. Shyun also puts jewels into his backpack. Shyun wants to leave the mine. Josh thinks about dropping a water barrel into the hole to see if it will put out what is making the mist. A barrel is thrown into the hole. The barrel crashes into the bottom of the hole, and Josh has an alarm go off which he mistakenly set. The mist is no longer coming out as heavily. There was also a zombie sound heard - at least he isn't on fire any more! The group head back to the main chamber of the mine. They head down another path and see another hole. Continuing down the path, they see more skeletons. Shyun finds some grey oozes on the skeletons. Josh doesn't want to punch them! The oozes start moving away very slowly. They ooze into the walls. The shaft reaches an end. There is something in the skeleton's hand at the end of the shaft. It is a piece of paper, and it has the same word on it as what was on the rock. They all gasp in amazement. They walk across the hole they saw earlier. They see a cave that collapsed onto itself. They reach another dead end. Diath finds some silver in the wall of the dead end. Diath instructs Shyun to hit the wall with a steel pickaxe that is in the area. More silver is revealed. They pick out the silver. They aren't sure whether this is stealing or not. They end up with a large chunk of silver. They jump back over the hole. Tadorin wonders why they didn't bring back a pickaxe. Tadorin has been looking for the person they came here for, and hasn't found any sign of him. Diath doesn't want to be in the mine anymore. Shyun wants to bring back some iron. He decides to bring back one chunk as proof that they were at the mine. After several hours of nobody arriving at the mine, they leave the mine late at night and head to the bunk house to rest. They wake up the next day, and Shyun wants to search the cave one last time. There are no new tracks in the mine. There is no longer as much gas as there was before. They make their way back to town. Diath goes back to the blacksmith telling him what was happening. Shyun makes sure that the blacksmith will continue to help them later on. Shyun thinks about selling them the silver. They show the blacksmith the silver. The blacksmith jokes about making an iron spoon from the iron they showed. He then jokes about making a silver spoon! The blacksmith discusses harvesting some silver. They are given some money. Shyun asks about the gems. Diath doesn't want to show the blacksmith the gems. Tadorin is talking to the head of the industrial guild to discuss what happened in the mine. Shyun pawns the jewels for gold. Jared decides to end the video at this point. Category:D&D Category:D&December Category:Videos